Walt Mess's Up
by Bluestorm82
Summary: Takes place after the last book in the Kane Chronicles, Walt and Sadie are dateing but Sadie thinks Walt has cheated on her. Will she take him back? Why is she even mad at him in the first place? Come find out!


**So** **this is** **my first Fan fiction its about Walt and Saddie it takes place after the last book its just this random idea I had. I hope you like it.  
****Disclaimer- Dont own anything really :T its all Ricks. Well I guess, except for the story line.**

Walt sat staring at his homework for algebra. He may have helped defeat the chaos snake Apophis, and shared a body with the Egyptian god of funerals, Anubis, but that didn't help him figure out Advanced Algebra. The rest of the class had left for their next subject, and their teacher Mr. Mury had left for a coffee break. So he thought he was alone in the class room until a voice behind him said "Need some help?" Drew offered. Drew was one of the popular girls at the school, wore a bit too much make up and was never nice. So Walt was rather confused when she offered to help him with his math. She sat a few rows behind him and he had figured she had left with the rest of the class.

"Oh, that's all right, I'm good." He said trying to be polite as she walked over.

"You sure? I'm great at math. I could help you out a lot, you should just, say yes." Drew said as she leaned over him, one hand on the back of his chair the other on his desk. Walt became confused; he could feel the power behind her words almost as if she was using magic. But Drew was no magician. Walt had felt the same kind of thing around the ghost Setne, who often used magic to convince people into agreeing with him. While he was thinking about this he hadn't noticed that Drew had slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could be your private tutor" she was saying. Walt blinked then stared to push her away.

"That's really okay Drew-"he stopped because Sadie had started to walk in.

"Hey Walt what-"She stopped mid sentence looking at them her eyes full of confusion, then pain, then anger and finally, betrayal.

"Oops." Drew said though she didn't sound very sorry that his girlfriend had just walked in, and Walt realized that she wasn't doing this because she liked him or anything. She was doing this to get at Sadie. Drew stared to get up and say something as Sadie walked towards her but she didn't get to finish because Sadie grabbed her shirt with both hands and slammed her against the desk to the left of Walt's and then punched her in the face. Sadie let go of her and Drew rolled to the floor. Sadie turned to face Walt her eyes brimmed with tears.

"How could you?" She asked him then ran from the classroom.

"Sadie!" Walt cried as he ran after her. He sprinted down the empty hall way following her. "Sadie, wait!" She turned to face Walt about ten feet away from him.

"_Drowah._"Sadie whispered. Walt Realized that was the command word for boundary to late, and slammed into a blue wall with all his force and fell backward. Sadie turned and fled.

The rest of the school day he didn't see Sadie or Drew, most likely Drew was in the nurse's office or sent home because of the punch Sadie had given her. Walt was pretty sure Sadie had broken Drew's nose. As soon as the last school bell rang Walt rushed off to Brooklyn House.

Most of the trainees were still on their way home from school so it was mostly empty. Walt raced up stairs to Sadie's room. Carter, Sadie's older brother and Khufu the baboon, stood guard in front of her door; though it was open a crack and Walt could see Sadie sitting at the edge of her bed her face in her hands. Cleo, Jaz, Alyssa, Zia and the ghost of Sadie's mother, sat around her, comforting her.

"Can I see her?" Walt asked Carter, who studied him carefully. Walt had always been his friend, though he had once told him that if Walt ever hurt his sister he would knock the Anubis out of him. Walt hoped he didn't do that now. Carter might not look like much but he was a powerful magician, the eye of Horus and the pharaoh of Egypt. Not to mention he was a Kane one of the most powerful magical families around and that he used the original crook and flail, the weapons of Ra the first pharaoh of the gods and the most powerful magic weapons ever created.

"Now's not a good time." Carter replied simply, looking at him warily. Not sure what to believe or weather to trust him. The voices inside had stopped talking.

"Please if I could just explain-"Walt pleaded.

"Now's not a good time." Carter said again. His arms crossed. Walt looked longingly at the door but there was nothing he could do right now. He glumly walked away trying to figure out how to explain. He felt the eyes of the girls inside the room watching him walk away.

"I don't understand…" Walt heard Sadie mutter miserably. "How could he?" Walt winced and looked back sadly. Cleo, Jaz, Alyssa, Zia, and Sadie's mother quickly looked away. But Sadie hadn't even looked at him. It tore his heart out to see her so sad. It reminded him of when he had first merged with Anubis. When she realized what had happened she had looked at him with a horrified expression like he was a monster and run away from him.

The next few days were the worst of his life. Sadie didn't go to school, so he couldn't talk to her there. When Walt was at the Brooklyn house Sadie was surround by Cleo, Jazz, and Alyssa who gave him murderous glares if he tried to approach her. And Sadie wouldn't even look at him.

Finally he realized how he could talk to her. She was still wearing her necklace that he had given her. It was a _Shen_ amulet and he had a matching one. They could talk to each other through them, even teleport to the other's side. That night he tried talking to her though it. He sat on his bed in his room and clutched his necklace tightly.

_Sadie _He called in his mind. _Please Sadie. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Nothing Happened. I don't care about Drew. My Heart belongs to you. _He waited for a response. When he was about to give up he heard her voice echo in his mind.

_Really? _Sadie asked him. He was so happy he could jump for joy.

_Yes. Nothing happened with Drew. Nothing was going to happen. I wouldn't have let anything happen. _He tried to convince her.

_Then…Then what did I see? _She asked slowly. Walt bit his lip and started to explain.

_Well math was over and I was looking over the home work. I thought everyone had left, but Drew hadn't. She offered to help me with my math but I refused she walked over and told me I should just say yes. But I was confused because it felt like Drew was using a type of magic. Kind of like Setne had used to persuade us to let him help us and then she was sitting on me,_ Walt was blushing even though he was alone._ I tried to push her away and then you walked in… and well you know the rest. _He held his breath and hoped she would believe him.

_But…Drew isn't a magician. _Sadie said carefully.

_No, but nothing happened. Could you…Could you forgive me? _Walt asked hopefully. It was quite for a long time.

_Yes… I forgive you. _Sadie told him.

_ Could I see you? _Walt asked.

_ Would you? _Sadie asked pleadingly

_ I'll be right over. _He Promised then left his room. He had to restrain himself from running to her. He walked quietly trying not to wake any one up. When he got to her door he opened it slowly and stuck his head in. "Knock Knock?" Walt said. Sadie was sitting on the side of her bed looking at her feet, when Walt came in she looked up.

"Walt," She said quietly. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I thought, I thought…" Her voice cracked.

"Shhh." He told her "It's all right" After holding each other for a while they sat down on the bed. Sadie was leaning against him, and Walt had his arms wrapped around her.

"I should have known you wouldn't have replaced me with that plastic bag..." Sadie bit her lip but Walt smiled.

"You're impossible to replace Sadie. Every girl I meet stands in your shadow." He told her.

"Did you really mean what you said, about…your heart belonging to me?" She asked him.

"Every last bit of my heart is utterly and completely yours." Walt said. Sadie smiled and then turned around and kissed him, holding the back of his neck in case he tried to pull away, he didn't. Just then Carter walked in.

"Hey Sadie I was just wondering how your-"Carter stopped mid sentence, staring at them. "Ahem." He said to the kissing couple after standing there for a minute. Walt and Sadie finally realized he was there and stopped immediately. Sadie was blushing badly and Walt looked equally embarrassed. "Walt Stone…" Carter paused as if deciding something. "I'm going to kill you…!" Carter said angrily.

"Um, um, I'll be going then." Walt stuttered, still looking quite embarrassed. He slipped around Carter who watched him angrily and slid out the door.

"Carter!" Sadie cried exasperated after Walt left.

"What did you expect me to say Sadie?! I thought you were upset with Walt and then I walk in on you two making out-"Carter started

"We _weren't_ making out!" Sadie yelled defensively.

"-in your _bedroom, _in the middle of the night!" Carter finished. As he heard them argue Walt couldn't stop smiling while he walked back to his room.

"What was he doing in your room anyway?!"

**If you like it or have a suggestion please review. I know the charectors were OOC but its still kinda cute :) ~ Thanks for Reading**


End file.
